


A Night Like This

by Seblainer



Series: Bathena Drabble Trilogy [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sometimes, the small things aren’t so small, and mean everything to us.





	A Night Like This

Fandom: 9-1-1  
Title: A Night Like This  
Characters: Bobby Nash, Athena Grant  
Pairing: Bobby/Athena  
Rating/Warnings: G. Het.  
Summary: Sometimes, the small things aren’t so small, and mean everything to us.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing, and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own 9-1-1, the characters, or anything you recognize and I don’t claim to. Ryan  
Murphy and Fox own them.  
Words: 103 words without title and ending.

*A Night Like This* Drabble

After the kiss, they pull back from each other and share an understanding look, before splitting up for a bit.

Since Bobby had arrived home first, he organized dinner, and then showered and changed into comfortable jogging sweatpants.

Dinner. Pepperoni and shrimp pizza. Athena’s favorite, and slowly becoming his as well, though he won’t admit it.

When his wife returns, she’s also showered and changed and drops down beside him on the couch.

As they curl up with dinner and a movie, he realizes that this is what they needed. A night like this, just the two of them together.

Doing something simple, but that still means everything.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
